You're my mission
by Andy-Ryan-Sommet
Summary: Un Salut les G33ks version créatures de la nuit. Vampires, Loup-garou et autres serons au rendez-vous... Malgrer ses créatures de la nuit, il y a des chasseurs... Des tueurs de ses créatures... Mathieu, le Patron, le G33k et le Hippie découvriront biens des choses à propos de leurs sentiments grâce à une aide imprévues et une chasseuse. (Après l'épisode 100. Yuri, Yaoi et Lemon, )
1. Chapter 1

Titre : You're my mission

Auteur : Rosalya

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet et les premières paroles (sauf le "Tu es mon amour" xP) viennent de Captain America 2 : The Winter Soldier ( Désolée si certain ne l'on pas vu ^^")

Note : Créatures de la nuit. Et les personnes encore inconnus vont être dévoilées dans les chapitres à suivre xP

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

* * *

 **PDV ?**

Sa y est, c'est la fin, je n'ai plus la fore de combattre... Du moins, je lui fait croire, je veut en finir avec cette traque qui dure depuis presque 1 siècle... Bordel ! Me voila à terre. La froideur de la neige fit que mes blessures me firent encore plus souffrir... Je me met sur le dos, essayant de me relever, et là, elle arrive et pointe son arme sur moi. Elle me dit d'une voix dure

\- Je vais enfin en finir avec toi !

Et malgré le fait que ma voix soit enrouée par cette boule coincée dans ma gorge, j'arrive à dire doucement :

\- Tu es mon amie

\- Tu es ma mission !

\- Tu es mon amour

\- Tu es ma mission !

\- Alors achève là...

Je déchire mon t-shirt au niveau du cœur, continue de la regarder puis ferme les yeux, attendant le coup de grâce...

"BANG"

Je r'ouvre les yeux et remarque que c'est elle qui viens de prendre une balle dans le bras. Plusieurs détonations se firent entendre... Elle partie et un homme en noir, portant des lunettes de soleil prit sa place...

\- Hey gamine

Et merde... Mes yeux se fermèrent de nouveau et m'évanouie...

* * *

 **PDV Patron**

Bordel Qu'est-ce qu'un chasseur viens foutre ici ?! Je me dirige directement en courant vers ce chasseur et le voit de profil, grand, une capuche cachant son visage et pointant son arme sur quelqu'un. Je sort rapidement mon flingue et lui tire plusieurs fois et vas voir sur qui il allais tirer. Donc, mourir... Je vois donc cette personne...

\- Hey gamine

P*tain, elle viens de s'évanouir... Je la regarde bien... Elle tenais vraiment mourir ?... Oh ! J'ai une idée ! Je décide donc, de la sauver et de la ramener à la maison... Je marche assez vite, et arrive a la maison, défonçant à moitier la porte et me fit directement engueuler par Mathieu.

\- LA PORTE PATRON !

\- WOH LA FERME GAMIN !

\- ...

Il arrive devant moi, et il écarquille les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'est-ce que ?!

\- Vas plutôt chercher la trousse de secours gamin et deux poches de sang !

\- Oh sa mère la p*te !

Il part en courant et vais la déposer dans la chambre d'amis. J'entend une voix criarde :

\- Pa-Patron ?

\- Elle est comme nous... Et elle a bien faillie être tuée...

\- Oh non...

Il se remet à sangloter...

\- Gamin arrête !

\- Mais- mais...

\- Pas de "mais"

Sur ce coup là, je suis bien obligé d'être dur avec lui.

\- Heeeeeeyyyy

Mathieu viens de le pousser et il me dégage lui aussi.

\- Qu'est- ce que tu fous gamin ?!

\- Tu veut que je la sauve ?!

\- ...

\- Donc sort de la chambre ! Et c'est pas discutable !

\- Bien.

Je sorti donc de la chambre d'amis, prenant par la même occasion le G33k avec moi et descendons pour aller dans le salon retrouver le Hippie... Qui est entrain de planer...

Avec le G33k nous attendons dans un silence macabre... Jusqu'à se que Mathieu revienne 2h30 plus tard dans le salon, les mains couverte de sang. Avec le G33k on se lève directement et dit d'une même voix :

\- Alors ?!

Il prend une grande inspiration... Sa sens pas bon...

\- J'ai réussi à la sauvée... Mais...

\- Mais quoi bordel !

\- Elle- elle est plus âgée que nous...

Cette dernière phrase glace directement la pièce jusqu'au moment où le Hippie dit quelque chose de censé :

\- Elle a une dette envers nous gros

\- La camer à raison !

\- Elle-elle vas donc rester ici ? dit le G33k d'une voix encore moins assurée

\- Je crois bien que oui...

\- T'as l'air enchanté Mathieu !

\- Tu veut qu'on crève tous ?!

\- Prend pas cet air là avec moi gamin !

\- Elle vas tous nous faire tuer !

\- Mais non ! C'est elle qui se fera tuer !

\- Mais t'es pas bien dans t'as tête toi !

\- Si, au contraire gamin... Et tu veut savoir pourquoi son t-shirt est déchirer ?!

\- Sa doit être de ta faute à tous les coups !

\- Pourquoi directement moi gamin ?!

\- Quand on te connais

\- Elle voulais crever !

\- Pardon ?!

\- Si je te le dit. Elle voulais crever !

\- Bordel...

Le G33k se mis de nouveau à pleurer...

\- Et pourquoi gros ?...

\- J'en sais rien...

\- Il faudra tout simplement lui demander...

\- Exact gamin !

Un autre silence... Et Mathieu pris la parole :

\- Pour l'instant, il ne faut rien faire, à part attendre...

Nous hochons tous la tête...

\- Je-je vais retourner jouer à la console ! s'exclame le G33k Qui veut venir avec moi ?

\- Moi je veut bien

C'est Mathieu qui répondit... Je reste silencieux... Je préfère retourner dans ma chambre pour mettre au point un plan pour prendre le dessus sur un vampire plus âgé !

* * *

Bon, bah, voilà le chapitre 1 en espérant qu'il vous es plus, même si il reste assez vague.

Un chapitre sera publié par semaine.

N'hésiter pas a me faire connaitre votre point de vue, positif ou négatif ^^

Sur ce, bonne journée ou soirée, et bonne continuations sur le site ^^


	2. Arrêt de la fic

En conséquence d'une changement de relation avec le chasseur dans la fic, je me doit malheureusement l'arrêter...

Pardon pour ceux qui appréciais la fic et qui voulait la suite


End file.
